Innocent Bride
by hanahand96
Summary: [CHAP END UP] Byun Baekhyun, 16 tahun hanyalah siswa biasa. Namun suatu hari dia harus menikah dengan seorang jutawan demi melunasi hutang orangtuanya yang cukup besar. Karena tidak ingin menikah dengan 'om-om' , Baekhyun pun mencoba kabur di hari pernikahannya. Namun percobaan kaburnya digagalkan oleh seorang cowok yang ternyata adalah,..
1. Chapter 1

**INNOCENT BRIDE [REMAKE]**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **[Yaoi]**

 **Summary:** Byun Baekhyun, 16 tahun hanyalah siswa biasa. Namun suatu hari dia harus menikah dengan seorang jutawan demi melunasi hutang orangtuanya yang cukup besar. Karena tidak ingin menikah dengan _'om-om'_ , Baekhyun pun mencoba kabur di hari pernikahannya. Namun percobaan kaburnya digagalkan oleh seorang cowok yang ternyata adalah,..

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Terjadi keributan disebuah gedung megah yang ada dikawasan elit Seoul. Seorang yang terlihat imut dan manis dengan menggunakan pakaian khas pengantin adalah dalang dari semua kegaduhan yang terjadi. Ia terlihat tengah melawan dan mencoba menghindar dari kejaran beberapa pria bertubuh tegap dengan setelan jas khas seorang pengawal.

 _SYAT_

"Tuan Baekhyun tunggu!"

Semua pelayan dan juga pengawal yang terlihat disekitar area keributan memanggil pria mungil yang terlihat ingin melarikan diri dari acara tersebut.

"TIDAK AKAN!" teriak pria mungil tersebut hingga pada akhirnya ia sampai di balkon dan dengan tekad yang kuat ia tetap berusaha untuk kabur dari tempat tersebut.

"tuan baekhyun, jangan! Itu berbahaya"

"Tuan baekhyun"

Yah seperti itulah teriakan-teriakan panik dari para pelayan dan juga pengawal. Jelas saja merka akan panik melihat kondisi pria mungil tersebut yang sedang bergelantungan dengan kaki yang menapaki pagar balkon. Berusaha untuk kabur

Oke, sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, umurnya 16 tahun. Dia belum pernah punya pacar, tapi,..

Kini ia dipaksa menikah demi melunasi utang orang tuanya yang sebesar 1 milyar won won dengan seorang milyoner bernama Park Chanyeol

"Byun Baekhyun, besok kau akan menikah dengan Park Chanyeol, kau tahu? Dia seorang milyoner yang terkenal itu loh!" ucap tuan byun ketika ia memberitahu putrinya mengenai pernikahannya tersebut.

Byun baekhyun jelas saja kaget diberitahu kabar pernikahannya secara mendadak oleh orangtuanya, pernikahannya besok pula

"mau Park Chanyeol kek, terkenal kek, milyoner kek, pokoknya aku enggak mau menikah sama yang enggak aku kenal _appa_ " rengek baekhyun, ia merasa kecewa terhadap orang tuanya. Lagipula ia fikir ia masih muda, masih sekolah masih ingin mengapai impiannya kenapa harus menikah. Kenapa tidak kakaknya saja yang menikah. Ya, ia akan berkata seperti itu jika ia tidak ingat kalau kakaknya sudah bertunangan dengan seorang yeoja yang merupakan seorang guru disekolahnya.

Lagipula, baekhyun benar-benar tidak kenal siapa itu park chanyeol, waktu itu ia sempat mendengar suaranya ketika ditelfon oleh sang ayah dan suaranya benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang ahjussi mesum.

Pikiran baekhyun melantur dengan beranggapan bahwa park chanyeol yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu adalah seorang om-om atau seorang kakek tua yang ingin menjadikannya istri muda.

Dan hingga pada akhirnya disinilah dia sekarang, bergelantungan dengan tidak elitnya dengan kaki yang menginjak ukiran-ukiran yang ada didinding dan tangan yang berpegangan pada pagar balkon.

"gawat lenganku mati rasa" batin baekhyun Setelah beberapa menit bergelantungan ia merasakan tangannya mati rasa. Ia mulai panik tangannya mulai berkeringat dan pegangannya mulai mengendur, ditambah lagi kakinya yang sudah pegal karena menapak di tumpuan yang sempit. Hingga akhirnya

 _ZYUT_

Kaki baekhyun terpeleset, ia mulai merasa benar-benar panik, ia seperti akan melayang dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar seandainya ia jatuh dan meninggal, tubuhnya tidak hancur ketika sampai dipermukaan tanah, ia juga meminta maaf kepada ayah dan ibunya.

" _appa, eomma, hyung,. Mianhae,. Saranghae_ " begitu ia langsung merasakan pegangannya terlepas, ia langsung memejamkan matanya.

Namun, beberapa detik bahkan sebelum kaki baekhyun benar-benar terlepas dari tumpuannya, ia merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"dasar, pengantinku sulit dikendalikan ya" ucap pria yang tengah memeluknya.

DAMN! Baekhyun kenal suara ini, ini kan suara,.

Seketika ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dan yang ia dapati adalah sosok pria yang tampan dengan mata bulatnya dan bibir penuhnya tengah bergelantungan di tangga yang dijulurkan dari sebuah Helikopter.

"Tuan Park memang hebat!"

"tuan berhasil menangkapnya"

"syukurlah"

Terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan dan berbagai pujian ketika pria tersebut berhasil menangkap baekhyun.

"Di,..dia Park Chanyeol?! Tidak seperti yang ku,.." oke kekaguman baekhyun berhenti ketika ia sadar situasinya sekarang.

"LEPASKAN AKU! APA YANG KAU SENTUH HAH!" teriak baekhyun begitu ia sadar posisinya cukup intim sekarang, dengan park chanyeol yang tengah memeluknya dan oh tangannya sedikit memegang dadanya, ya meskipun dadanya tidak sebesar dada perempuan tapi tetap saja, itu cukup menggelikan dan itu merupakan salah satu titik sensitifnya.

"mau ku lepaskan?" ucap chanyeol dengan santainya, hingga baekhyun tersadar kembali bahwa mereka kini tenag bergelantungan di tangga yang terjulur dari sebuah helikopter. Jika chanyeol melepaskannya maka,.

"TIDAK, TIDAK! JANGAN LEPASKAN!" Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar teriakan baekhyun, padahal ia hanya bercanda, tidak mungkin ia menjatuhkan pengantinnya.

Hingga akhirnya upacara pemberkatan pernikahanpun dilanjutkan kembali dan berjalan dengan lancar

.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang

KEDIAMAN PARK

Mansion yang terlihat seperti istana dengan arsitektur berkelas, megah dan mewah merupakan deskripsi sederhana dari kediaman Park. Baekhyun pun terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahannya.

Baekhyun kini tengah terduduk di sisian ranjang ia merasa lelah dan masih meikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, bagaimana nasibnya, apakah ia akan kehilangan keperjakaannya malam ini? Dengan pria yang bahkan tidak ia kenal,. Pikiran aneh terus melintas diotaknya hingga terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan kemudian ditutup

Cklek

Tubuh baekhyun langsung menegang, ia mendadak gugup, hingga terdengar suara derap lagkah seseorang yang menghampirinya

"Waktunya tidur" ucap pria tersebut –chanyeol. Singkat, jelas, dan cukup membuat baekhyun terserang panik,.

" _ti,..tidur? itu artinya,…"_

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

 _Annyeong_ , aku bawa ff baru.

Ff ini remake dari komik milik Kayoru dengan judul yang sama, mungkin dari kalian ada yang pernah baca juga. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan review

P.S: yang mau kenal aku silahkan follow instagram hanahand96


	2. Chapter 2

**INNOCENT BRIDE [REMAKE]**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **[Yaoi]**

 **Summary:** Byun Baekhyun, 16 tahun hanyalah siswa biasa. Namun suatu hari dia harus menikah dengan seorang jutawan demi melunasi hutang orangtuanya yang cukup besar. Karena tidak ingin menikah dengan _'om-om'_ , Baekhyun pun mencoba kabur di hari pernikahannya. Namun percobaan kaburnya digagalkan oleh seorang cowok yang ternyata adalah,..

.

.

 _ **Last Chapter**_

Baekhyun kini tengah terduduk di sisian ranjang ia merasa lelah dan masih meikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, bagaimana nasibnya, apakah ia akan kehilangan keperjakaannya malam ini? Dengan pria yang bahkan tidak ia kenal,. Pikiran aneh terus melintas diotaknya hingga terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan kemudian ditutup

Cklek

Tubuh baekhyun langsung menegang, ia mendadak gugup, hingga terdengar suara derap lagkah seseorang yang menghampirinya

"Waktunya tidur" ucap pria tersebut –chanyeol. Singkat padan dan cukup membuat baekhyun terserang panik,.

" _ti,..tidur? itu artinya,…"_

.

 **Chapter 2**

"aku akan tidur diluar" ucap baekhyun kemudian sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"ha? Kamu bicara apa?" tanya chanyeol yang bingung dengan sikap _istri_ nya itu.

BUGH

Entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana baekhyun melempar chanyeol dengan menggunakan bantal yang ada di gengamannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ucap baekhyun, kemudian berbalik menghadapkan wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan chanyeol

" . .istrimu" lanjut baekhyun sambil menekankan setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan dan memandang chanyeol dingin.

Hingga ia lihat tangan chanyeol terangkat didepan wajahnya tapi, bukan rasa sakit karena tamparan yang baekhyun rasakan melainkan usapan di pucuk kepalanya

"tenang saja, aku enggak akan memaksamu,." Ucap chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut baekhyun

"aku ingin mendapatkan hatimu" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum memandang wajah manis baekhyun

"aku akan tidur dikamar sebelah, selamat tidur" ucap chanyeol kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan baekhyun yang termangu dengan wajah kebingungannya

' _mendapatkan hatiku? Kata-katanya bikin malu saja'_ pikir baekhyun

"dia serius?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang tadi sempat diusap oleh chanyeol.

' _Park Chanyeol, aku enggak memahaminya'_ pikir baekhyun yang sepertinya masih bingung akan sikap dan perkataan chanyeol barusan, karena tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut akhirnya baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidak lama kemudian ia terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

Sepertinya sejak menjadi istri dari park chanyeol, hidup baekhyun penuh dengan kejutan. Seperti pagiini misalnya ketika ia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya ia tiba-tiba disuruh ganti seragam dengan seragam sekolahnya yang baru. Intinya dia disuruh pindah sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan dan persetujuannya.

"hah, pindah sekolah?!" tanya baekhyun pada salah satu maid yang ada di kediaman park

"ya, mulai hari ini tuan muda akan bersekolah di SM Senior High School, silahkan pakai seragam ini" ucap maid tersebut sambil mengarahkan seragam baru untuk dikenakan oleh baekhyun

"aku enggak mau! Aku bahkan enggak memberitahu teman-temanku" protes baekhyun

"maaf tuan baekhyun,. Tapi ini perintah tuan muda chanyeol,." Balas pelayan tersebut

.

Sementara itu di halaman depan terlihat chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan setelannya untuk berangkat pergi ke kantor, dengan beberapa maid dan pelayan yang membungkukkan badannya sambil mengantar keberangkatan tuan muda mereka.

"selamat jalan tuan" ucap para pelayan tersebut saat sang supir membukakan pintu penumpang mobil mewah tersebut.

Akan tetapi sebelum chanyeol sempat masuk ke dalam mobilnya, gerakannya terhenti oleh teriakan nyaring seseorang dari lantai atas

"PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak baekhyun dari balkon kamarnya

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI MENYEBALKAN! AWAS KAU!"

"Tuan muda baekhyun! Tenanglah!" ucap salah satu maid yang berusaha menenangkan baekhyun

Sementara beberapa pelayan lain terlihat begitu panik melihat baekhyun yang seperti akan melompat dari balkon.

"pagi-pagi sudah energik ya,." Ucap supir chanyeol, sementara chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang supir dan mengingat kelakuan istri mungilnya yang sepertinya selalu bersemangat setiap saat.

.

.

*SM HIGH SCHOOL*

Baekhyun tertegun melihat bangunan sekolah barunya yang begitu megah dan luasnya dua kalilipat lebih besar dari sekolahnya dulu, banyak hampir semua siswa-siswi yang bersekolah disini membawa mobil pribadi mereka, dan ada juga yang diantarkan menggunakan mobilmewah.

Terlihat sekalo bahwaini merupakan sekolah yang hebat.

Setelah cukup lama ia berkeliling akhirnya ia menemukan kelasnya an ketika ia menduduki kursinya beberapa teman kelasnya menghampiri dan menyapanya.

"salam kenal baekhyun-ssi"

"ah, halo" jawab baekhyun canggung

"aku do kyungsoo"

"aku xi luhan"

"aku yixing, salam kenal"

"salam kenal" Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum menanggapi salam perkenalan dari beberapa teman barunya

' _semuanya anak pengusaha, aku benar-benar salah tempat"_ pikir baekhyun begitu ia mengetahui bahwa mereka merupakan anak dari beberapa pengusaha yang cukup terkenal.

"aku iri deh, baekhyun menikah dengan chanyeol" ucap salah satu diantara ketiga siswa yang bername tag Luhan

"eh, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?!" tanya baekhyun terkejut atas penuturan luhan

"aih, tentu saja" ucap kyungsoo menimpali sambil memberikan sebuah koran

"lihat koran pagi ini, semua orang tahu siapa kamu baekhyun" ucap yixing

Baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika ia melihat koran yang diberikan oleh kyungsoo, dihalaman depannya dimuat berita tentang pernikahannya dengan park chanyeol kemarin, dan ia cukup malu dengan tulisan yang dimuat dikoran tersebut, karena isinya memuat tentang kehebohan acara pernikahannya yang tidak lain diakibatkan oleh dia sendiri.

"Park chanyeol, putra pemilik kerajaan bisnis Park Corp. dia juga mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri" jelas luhan

"walau masih muda, musuhnya banyak. Baekhyunie berhati-hatilah" nasihat yixing

Untuk sejenak baekhyun tertegun _'Musuh? Park chanyeol memiliki musuh?"_ begitulah pikir baekhyun

"tapi, disini kita aman, soalnya sekolah ini dijaga oleh pengawal kelas satu" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah baekhyun dan diangguki oleh luhan dan juga yixing

' _oh begitu, jadi alasan dia memindahkan aku ke sekolah ini demi melindungiku ya,..'_

' _tapi sikapku malah,..'_

' _aku harus bagaimana?'_

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa bersalah kepada chanyeol akibat sikapnya pagi ini, ia tidak tahu jika chanyeol memindahkannya sekolah ke tempat ini demi kebaikannya juga, setelah lama berfikir akhirnya baekhyun tahu, apa yang harus dia lakukan sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya kepada chanyeol.

.

.

*KEDIAMAN PARK*

Chanyeol cukup lelah hari ini, banyak dokumen dan juga pertemuan dengan beberapa kolega dan juga investor yang harus ia hadiri demi kelangsungan kesejahteraan perusahaan dan juga pegawainya. Ditambah lagi beberapa hari kebelakang ia cukup disibukkan dengan urusan pernikahannya.

"aku pulang" ia berjalan dengan meregangkan ikatan dasi di lehernya.

"ah! Tuan sudah pulang" tiba-tiba salah satu maid yang ada dirumahnya terlihat kaget ketika tahu bahwa ia telah pulang.

BRAK!

BRAK!

"gaduh sekali, ada apa?" tanya chanyeol, ketika ia mendengar kegaduhan didapur rumahnya.

"a-anu,.itu,.."

Karena penasaran akhirnya chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur, dan ia cukup kaget melihat penyebab kegaduhan ini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan disebabkan karena istri mungilnya.

"tuan baekhyun, itu gula!" teriak salah satu koki rumah yang berusaha membantu baekhyun

"eh benarkah?" sementara baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa memandang kaget makanan buatannya karena ia sudah terlanjur memasukan gula tersebut ke masakannya

"tuan muda, itu belum matang!"

"yang ini hangus tuan muda!"

Begitulah beberapa teriakan yang saling menyahuti dari beberapa koki pribadi di kediaman park, ditambah lagi dengan tatapan khawatir pada maid yang tengah ikut mengawasi kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh istri majikan mereka. sementara baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dengan pandangan memelasnya. Ia benar-benar payah dalam urusan memasak.

"tuan muda baekhyun ingin membuat makan malam" ucap salah satu maid yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan baekhyun, yah bolehkah ia berharap jika sikap baekhyun ini menunjukkan bahwa baekhyun sudah mau membuka hati untuknya. Sebagai bentuk rasa bangga nya akan sang istri, ia menghampiri baekhyun yang terlihat sedang menata beberapamakanan hasil buatannya di meja makan.

"biar ku makan" ucap chanyeol sambil duduk dikursi makan sementara baekhyun cukup kaget dengan kehadiran chanyeol, sepertinya ia baru sadar kalau chanyeol sudah ada disana sedari tadi.

Dan yah chanyeol cukup meringis melihat makanan yang terlihat tidak layak makan yang tersaji dihadapannya, ada beberapa yang gosong bahkan mungkin kurang matang

' _harusnya tidak seperti ini'_ ucap baekhyun dalam hati ketika ia melihat hasil masakannya yang cukup mengenaskan.

Baekhyun cukup tertegun karena chanyeol memakan masakannya tanpa terlihat apakah masakan yang ia masak itu enak atau tidak. Chanyeol terlihat begitu menikmati makanannya

"hm,. Mulai sekarang apakah aku boleh mengharapkan ini?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"apanya yang mulai sekarang?! Cuma hari ini kok,.!" Ucap baekhyun cepat menimpali pertanyaan chanyeol.

"loh, bukannya kau sudah bertekad menjadi istriku?" tanya chanyeol lagi

"bukan begitu!"

"lalu kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya chanyeol lagi, meminta penjelasan

"ini,.anu,.tadi aku sudah bicara kasar" jelas baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap chanyeol

"padahal, kau membuatku pindah sekolah dengan niat baik,." Cicit baekhyun

Chanyeol kemudian menyimpan sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk makan. Kemudian ia menatap baekhyun

"jangan dipikirkan, itu benar sih." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya dan kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali "akulah yang minta maaf, karena menempatkanmu diposisi seperti ini"

"eh?" Mendengar ucapan baekhyun cukup membuat baekhyun kaget, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menatap balik chanyeol. Tapi kemudian ia kembali ke mode baekhyun yang galak dan judes seperti biasa

"be-benar, aku benar-benar repot" ucap baekhyun cepat untuk menutupi kegugupannya sambil membuang muka

"aku sungguh minta maaf" ucap chanyeol lembut

"oh iya, besok ada pesta perayaan 100 tahun berdirinya Park Corp, kau mauikut?" tawar chanyeol kemudian

"pesta?!, maaf itu bukan tempatku" ucap baekhyun berusaha menolak dengan halus.

"kau ada disisiku saja aku sudah senang" ucap chanyeol berusaha membujuk baekhyun.

"ha? Apa maksudmu?" tanya baekhyun yang cukup kaget dengan penuturan chanyeol

"pikirkanlah" ucap chanyeol kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya "terimakasih masakannya" kemudian berlalu meninggalkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang punggung chanyeol yang berjalan meninggalkannya di ruang makan, ia masih memikirkan tawaran chanyeol, sebagai seorang istri dari pemimpin perusahaan dia harus membiasakan diri dengan berbagai macam pesta.

Tapi meskipun ayahnya juga memiliki perusahaan yang yah meskipun kecil, ia belum pernah pergi ke acara pesta, apalagi pesta perusahaan besar seperti yang chanyeol tawarkan, ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"pelayan" tanya baekhyun kepada salah satu pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja makan.

"ya tuan muda?" tanya pelayan tersebut sopan.

"ke pesta,.. harus pakai baju apa?" cicit baekhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Wohooo, kira-kira baekhyun pakai baju apa ya kalau ke pesta?

Ini Yaoi ya,.. maaf kalau banyak typo atau salah sebut, soalnya di cerita aslinya pasangan cewek+cowok biasa hehe.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah fav, follow dan review


	3. Chapter 3

**INNOCENT BRIDE [REMAKE]**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **[Yaoi]**

 **Summary:** Byun Baekhyun, 16 tahun hanyalah siswa biasa. Namun suatu hari dia harus menikah dengan seorang jutawan demi melunasi hutang orangtuanya yang cukup besar. Karena tidak ingin menikah dengan _'om-om'_ , Baekhyun pun mencoba kabur di hari pernikahannya. Namun percobaan kaburnya digagalkan oleh seorang cowok yang ternyata adalah,..

.

.

 _ **Last Chapter**_

Baekhyun memandang punggung chanyeol yang berjalan meninggalkannya di ruang makan, ia masih memikirkan tawaran chanyeol, sebagai seorang istri dari pemimpin perusahaan dia harus membiasakan diri dengan berbagai macam pesta.

Tapi meskipun ayahnya juga memiliki perusahaan yang yah meskipun kecil, ia belum pernah pergi ke acara pesta, apalagi pesta perusahaan besar seperti yang chanyeol tawarkan, ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"pelayan" tanya baekhyun kepada salah satu pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja makan.

"ya tuan muda?" tanya pelayan tersebut sopan.

"ke pesta,.. harus pakai baju apa?" cicit baekhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu.

 **Chapter 3**

*PESTA*

Mansion park dirubah sedemikan rupa menjadi sebuah tempat yang cukup mewah untuk ukuran sebuah pesta ulang tahun sebuah perusahaan.

Chanyeol mengundang beberapa kerabat dan juga rekan-rekan bisnisnya ke acara ulang tahun perusahaannya tersebut.

Chanyeol sebagai tuan rumah acara tersebut berkeliling dan mengobrol sesekali dengan beberapa tamu yang hadir, sekedar mengucap kata terimakasih dan sedikit berbasa-basi.

"lihat! Itu park chanyeol" ucap salah satu tamu perempuan yang terlihat sedang berkumpul di salah satu sudut ruangan pesta ketika ia melihat chanyeol tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa pebisnis yang hadir.

"ganteng, muda sekali" ucap salah satu diantaranya menimpali

"tapi, sudah baca koran?"

"menikahi seseorang yang kasar begitu, dia aneh,."

"anak itu juga sepertinya bukan anak pengusaha"

"apasih bagusnya anak itu?"

"apa hari ini dia datang?"

"mana mungkin! Bisa-bisa citra park chanyeol rusak"

Begitulah obrolan yang terdengar diantara beberapa para gadis tersebut. Yah bukan rahasia lagi memang jika park chanyeol sudah menikah, mengingat kabar pernikahannya di muat dikoran bahkan mungkin media informasi lainnya. Dan bukan rahasia juga jika ketika dihari pernikahannya baekhyun –sang mempelai sempat berbuat onar dengan berusaha kabur dari acara pernikahan tersebut. Dan mungkin karena alasan itulah beberapa orang menganggap baekhyun itu sebagai sosok yang kasar dan juga sedikit binal.

Padahal ia hanya takut, jika sosok park chanyeol yang akan dinikahkan dengannya adalah seseorang pria tuan mesum yang hanya ingin menambah koleksi istri muda.

.

Sementara di dalam ruangan tempat pesta diselenggarakan cukup ramai baekhyun masih berdiam diri di kamarnya, ia masih enggan dan merasamalu untuk tampil dihadapan publik. Apalagiia belum pernah hadir di acara pesta besar sebelumnya.

"tuan muda cepat" ucap salah satu maid yang mendandaninya

"tuan chanyeol sudah tidak sabar menunggu" lanjutnya sambil membukakan pintu untuk istri tuan mereka.

"ak-aku malu" cicit baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"tidak apa-apa, nah" ucap sang maid yang seolah-olah berusaha menenangkan baekhyun dan memberikan penguatan bahwa sebenarnya ia tampil sempurna malam ini.

Hingga akhirnya baekhyun berusaha keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan berjalan pelan-pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, dan ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan manik kelam milik chanyeol.

"ma,.maaf lama,."cicit baekhyun lagi sambil menundukkan padangannya tak berani menatap chanyeol karena ketika ia muncul dari ruangannya chanyeol menatapnya intens

Sementara chanyeol yang dihampiri baekhyun malah membuang wajahnya, seketika membuat baekhyun panik

"a,.apa? aneh ya?!" ucap baekhyun lagi

"tidak,. Akukaget karena kau begitu cantik. Cocok sekali" tutur chanyeol sambil memandang baekhyun

"ah, begitu?" ucap baekhyun menundukkan kembali pandangannya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya karena mendengar penuturan chanyeol. Biasanya ia akan marah jika ada yang mengatainya cantik, tapi tidak untukkali ini, entah mengapa dia merasa senang mendengar pujian tersebut dari chanyeol.

Ketika baekhyun dan chanyeol tengah berdiam-diaman karena merasa canggung satu sama lain, salah satu tamu chanyeol mendekati mereka.

"aih,.aih,.bikin tontonan ya,. Bos muda" ucap pria tersebut, dengan angkuh dan pandangan mengejek.

"sang direktur linglung setelah jadi pengantin baru. Jadi cemas pada nasib perusahaan nanti nih" ucapnya lagi

"apa?!" bentak baekhyun karena merasa ucapan pria tersebut cukup menjengkelkannya.

"biar saja baekhyun, istirahatlah disana" titah chanyeol, karena ia yakin jika baekhyun dibiarkan terlibat obrolan dengan pria ini, maka baekhyun akan meledak-ledak dan mungkin melakukan hal diluar prediksi chanyeol.

Meskipun ia memang sangat ingin meninju wajah pria yang menghampirinya ini, tapi ia cukup waras untuk tidak membuat pestanya menjadi kacauakibat perbuatannya sendiri.

Baekhyun menuruti perintah chanyeol, ia menyusuri ruangan pesta kemudian tersenyum ketika ada beberapa tamu yang menyapanya. Ia tidak mungkin menyapa lebih dulu karena tidak ada satupun diantara tamu yang datang yang ia kenal.

Kemudian setelah cukup lama ia berjalan menuju balkon, dan tidak lama setelahnya chanyeol datang menghampiri.

"apa-apaan mereka!" ucap baekhyun sedikit berteriak

"mereka hanya sedang gusar karena perusahaan mereka sedang goyah" ucap chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan kepada baekhyun dengan lembut agar istrinya itu tidak terbawa emosi.

"tetap saja mereka seharusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu! Cih menyebalkan" ketus baekhyun sambil memputkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas mendengar keluhan sang istri, menurutnya ketka baekhyun kesal itu wajahnya selalu telihat lucu dan menggemaskan, dan chanyeol menyukai itu.

"kau tidak berubah ya, masih sama seperti waktu itu" tutur chanyeol sambil memandang kedepan dan mengembangkan senyum tampannya.

"waktu itu?" tanya baekhyun heran, setaunya ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan chanyeol di hari pernikahan mereka, mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"dulu, waktu aku ikut ayahku mengunjungi perusahaan ayahmu" jawab chanyeol kemudian menjelaskan semuanya

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hari ini suasana Byun Company terlihat sedikit berbeda, tuan byun selaku CEO dari perusahaan tersebut terlihat tengah menyambut seseorang yang baru saja turun dari audi mewahnya. Ia menyambut pria dewasa yang beru saja keluar dari kursi penumpang mobil mewah tersebut bahkan ia sendiri yang membuka-kan pintu utama di lobby perusahaan miliknya._

" _silahkan tuan Park" sambut tuan Byun pada pria dewasa yang ia panggil tuan Park. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada pria berumur belasan yang mengikuti tuan park dan ternyata merupakan anak dari tuan park._

 _Tuan byun mengajak tuan park beserta anak dan juga sekertarisnya untuk berkeliling mengunjungi kantornya. ketiga pria dewasa tersebut terlihat begitu asik dengan pembicaraannya akan tetapi sepertinya pembicaraan tersebut tidak jauh dari perusahaan milik tuan Byun, saking asiknya sampai tidak menyadari ada sesosok pria mungil yang umurnya lebih muda dari anak tuan park mengikuti mereka._

" _chanyeolie, kelak kau akan memimpin perusahaan ini, jadi perhatikan baik-baik" ucap tuan Park pada anak lelakinya_

" _iya appa" ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple manisnya dan kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap ruangan yang ada didalam perusahaan yang ia dan ayahnya datangi ini._

 _Karena terlalu fokus, chanyeol tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pegawai yang sedang membawa beberapa berkas hingga hampir limbung dan berkas tersebut hampir jatuh_

" _maaf" ucap pegawai tersebut setelah tahu siapa seseorang yang telah menabraknya. Meskipun ia tidak bersalah akan tetapi pegawai tersebut sadar akan posisinya. Sementara chanyeol, ia sama sekali tidak menjawab permintaan maaf dari pegawai tersebut dan malah memalingkan muka dengan angkuhnya. Hingga tiba-tiba,._

" _HEI!" Ucap seorang anak yang rupanya mengikuti chanyeol dan ayahnya sejak tadi. Seketika chanyeol kaget dengan teriakan melengking bocah tersebut. Sebenarnya tidak hanya chanyeol saja yang kaget, ayahnya, tuan Byun bahkan hampir seluruh pegawai yang ada di sekitar merekapun ikut terkejut dan memperhatikan bocah yang sudah berani berteriak kepada tamu penting perusahaan ini._

" _kalau menabrak orang harus minta maaf! Begitu saja tidak bisa!" teriak anak tersebut lagi tepat sambil menatap wajah chanyeol geram._

" _hei, kau bicara apa pada tuan chanyeol" ucap sekertaris tuan park. Kemudian tuan byun segera menghampiri bocah mungil tersebut._

" _baekhyunie sudahlah" ucap tuan byun dan ternyata bocah tersebut adalah anak dari tuan Byun_

" _mentang-mentang punya ayah hebat" ucap bocah kecil itu –baekhyun– lagi._

 _Seketika chanyeol langsung merasa kaget dan tertohok mendengar ucapan terang-terangan bocah mungil tersebut yang seolah mengejeknya. Bahkan tuan park dan seluruh pegawai yang melihat kejadian tersebut merasa bahwa baekhyun terlalu berani. Tuan byun sang ayah sampai kewalahan meminta baekhyun untuk meminta maaf atas perkataannya, akan tetapi baekhyun masih keras kepala dan tetap dengan wajah juteknya enggan untuk meminta maaf sampai-sampai tuan yang terus meminta maaf pada tuan park dan chanyeol._

 _Tapi untunglah tuan chanyeol malah terkekeh dan merasa bahwa tingkah baekhyun begitu menggemaskan dan ia dapat memaklumi sikap baekhyun tersebut. Hal itu membuat tuan Byun lega, setidaknya sikap baekhyun tadi tidak akan mempengaruhi urusan pekerjaannya yang nantinya akan berpengaruh juga terhadap kelansungan perusahaan mereka._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar cerita dari chanyeol, benarkah ia pernah bersikap seperti itu, rasanya ia tidak pernah bersikap seperti yang diceritakan chanyeol

"aku,.. masih kecil sudah bilang begitu?" tanya baekhyun berusaha untuk meyakinkan chanyeol, mungkin saja chanyeol salah berbicara atau mungkin orang yang chanyeol maksud adalah orang yang berbeda, ah, atau mungkin itu _hyung_ nya, bukan dia.

"ya, dan kata-katamu benar saat itu, karena orang-orang di sekitarku menghormatiku, aku jadi merasa hebat" ucap chanyeol sambil menatap ke bawah balkon dan menumpukan tangannya di pembatas balkon

"sejak itu, aku belajar mati-matian. Hingga akhirnya mendirikan perusahaan" lanjutnya lagi, sementara baekhyun hanya mendengarkan

"selama ini, aku berharap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu" ucap chanyeol sambil menolehkan pandangannya tepat kedalam hazel baekhyun.

"eh?" sementara baekhyun masih belum mengerti akan penjelasan dan ucapan chanyeol, ia memang buruk dalam mengingat apalagi kejadian itu ketika ia masih kecil. Saat ini ia hanya mampu membalas pandangan chanyeol, ia seolah-olah terbius oleh manik kelam yang sedang menatapnya itu.

"saat tahu perusahaan keluargamu akan jatuh, aku ingin menolog" ucap chanyeol lagi sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap baekhyun

"tapi sebenarnya,.. aku hanya ingin mendapatkanmu sekalipun dengan paksa begini" ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati baekhyun

"sejak dulu, aku menyukaimu baekhyunie" ucap chanyeollagi setelah jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat bahkan chanyeol dan baekhyun bisa merasakah hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"mau minum?" tanya salah seorang pelayan yang menghampiri mereka dan memecahkan keheningan diantara kedua insan tersebut.

"aku mau" ucap baekhyun, karena merasa canggung dan gugup akhirnya ia langsung meminum apa yang ia ambil meskipun ia tidak tahu minuman tersebut.

"baekhyun itu anggur" terlambat, peringatan chanyeol tidak berarti apa-apa karena minuman yang baekhyun ambil telah habis dalam sekali teguk. Dan

 _Bugh_

Karena baekhyun tidak kuat dan belum terbiasa meminum anggur akhirnya ia limbung dan untung saja chanyeol dengan sigap berhasil menangkap istri mungilnya tersebut.

*pagi hadi di Mansion Park*

Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala pening, ia merasa kepalanya sedikit berat.

"WAAA!" baekhyun langsung bangun terduduk dan berteriak ketika tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian semalam tentang chanyeol yang akan menciumnya.

"oh,. Cuma mimpi" ucapnya pelan ketika ia sadar bahwa kejadian tersebut hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pergerakan di sampingnya kemudian,.

"pagi baekhyunie" ucap seseorang dengan suara khas bangun tidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan park chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut mengetahui chanyeol tidur bersamanya, disampingnya semalam dan bahkan juga berbagi selimut dengannya. Ia hanya bisa membolakan matanya masih dalam mode terkejutnya sampai ia sadar bahwa ia sudah tidak memakai pakaian lengkap seperti yang ia kenakan semalam.

"KYAAA!" baekhyun kembali berteriak ketika ia sadar bahwa ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**


	4. Chapter 4

**INNOCENT BRIDE [REMAKE]**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **[Yaoi]**

 **Summary:** Byun Baekhyun, 16 tahun hanyalah siswa biasa. Namun suatu hari dia harus menikah dengan seorang jutawan demi melunasi hutang orangtuanya yang cukup besar. Karena tidak ingin menikah dengan _'om-om'_ , Baekhyun pun mencoba kabur di hari pernikahannya. Namun percobaan kaburnya digagalkan oleh seorang cowok yang ternyata adalah,..

.

.

 _ **Last Chapter**_

*pagi hadi di Mansion Park*

Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala pening, ia merasa kepalanya sedikit berat.

"WAAA!" baekhyun langsung bangun terduduk dan berteriak ketika tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian semalam tentang chanyeol yang akan menciumnya.

"oh,. Cuma mimpi" ucapnya pelan ketika ia sadar bahwa kejadian tersebut hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pergerakan di sampingnya kemudian,.

"pagi baekhyunie" ucap seseorang dengan suara khas bangun tidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan park chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut mengetahui chanyeol tidur bersamanya, disampingnya semalam dan bahkan juga berbagi selimut dengannya. Ia hanya bisa membolakan matanya masih dalam mode terkejutnya sampai ia sadar bahwa ia sudah tidak memakai pakaian lengkap seperti yang ia kenakan semalam.

"KYAAA!" baekhyun kembali berteriak ketika ia sadar bahwa ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja.

 **Chapter 4**

"k..kau,.." ucap baekhyun tergagap dengan tubuh beringsut mundur dan pandangan mengintimidasi yang ia tunjukkan pada chanyeol ketika ia sadar jika ia tidak tidur sendiri diranjang ditambah lagi dengan keadaan busananya yang,. Ah sudahlah

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya menanggalkan gaunmu karena kau kelihatannya sesak" chanyeol menjelaskan dengan sedikit panik takut baekhyunnya salah paham.

"benar?!, kamu tidak macam-macam pada seseorang yang mabuk dan pingsan kan?" tanya baekhyun lagi dengan nada mengintimidasi yang dijawab dengan anggukan chanyeol.

"tapi, sempat berpikir begitu?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"ah, ituu,.." jawab chanyeol dengan tergagap. Percayalah meskipun chanyeol sangat ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada baekhyun mengingat ia masih belum mendapatkan malam pengantinnya ia masih berusaha untuk menahannya sampai baekhyun benar-benar mencintainya dan ingin menyerahkan dirinya kepada chanyeol.

" _telinganya sampai memerah, dasar"_ batin baekhyun.

"kau benar-benar menyukaiku yaa" ucap baekhyun sambil tertawa ketika ia melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah chanyeol hingga ke telinga yodanya itu. Akan tetapi tidak lama kemudian tawa baekhyun berhenti melihat chanyeol yang membuang muka nya tidak lagi menghadap baekhyun.

"loh, kamu kenapa marah?" tanya baekhyun

"bukan, tapi sebaliknya" jawab chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh baekhyun.

"kamu terlalu manis, sampai-sampai membahayakan" lanjut chanyeol sambil kembali memandang ke arah baekhyun dan

 _Tap_

Tangan chanyeol memegang pundak polos baekhyun *masih ingat kan disini baekhyun Cuma pakai pakaian dalam wkwk. Baekhyun terkejut ketika ia merasakan tangan hangat chanyeo memegang pundaknya.

"boleh aku menciummmu?" tanya chanyeol dengan pandangan mata tepat ke hazel baekhyun.

"hah! Kau bilang tidak akan menyentuhku kan" ucap baekhyun salah tingkah karena chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, bahkan ia merasakan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sudah semakin melorot mempertontonkan tubuh putih mulusnya.

"takan kulakukan kalau kau keberatan" ucap chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat chanyeol ketika lelaki jangkung tersebut berbicara

" _eh, tunggu"_ batin baekhyun dan

 _Cup_

" _loh? Di kening?"_ batin baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Karena ia fikir cahnyeol akan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Oh asataga baekhyun apa yang kau fikirkan.

Setelah kejadian manis tersebut. Mereka hanya saling pandang dengan chanyeol yang memberikan senyum tampan terbaiknya yang bisa membuat siapa saja lumer dan baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejutnya. Ia masih belum percaya sampai akhirnya suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan keduanya

"tuan, sudah waktunya" terdengar suara salah satu maid mengingatkan dari luar

"sudah waktunya ya" ucap cahnyeol mengingatkan dirinya sendiri

"kau juga baek, cepat ganti pakaian dan pergi ke sekolah" lanjutnya

"aku tahu" ucap baekhyun sedikit ketus. Sementara chanyeol langusng berjalan keluar dari kamar baekhyun.

Selama merapihkan dirinya baekhyun masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian dimana chanyeol menciumnya. Ia masih membanyangkan bahkan masih bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya ciuman chanyeol meskipun hanya sekedar kecupan sebenarnya.

" _kenapa aku tidak bilang tidak mau"_ batinnya kesal. Sampai ia melihat chanyeol yang akan berangkat bekerja seperti biasa dari jendela depan kamarnya.

"loh, dia kan yang ada di pesta kemarin" ucap baekhyun sendiri ketika ia melihat ada seorang pria tengah bersembunyi di balik pagar kediamannya. Kemudian ia terbelalak kaget ketika melihat apa yang pria itu keluarkan dari saku bagian dalam jasnya. Terlihat sebilah pisau tajam dan seketika ia ingat ucapan temannya ketika pertama kali ia masuk sekolah barunya

" _chanyeol banyak musuhnya"_

Tanpa berfikir panjang baekhyun kemudian berlari menuju chanyeol. Dan ketika tiba di halam utama baekhyun langsung meghampiri chanyeol ketika ia melihat pria tadi berlari ke arah chanyeol sambil mengacungkan pisau yang ia bawa.

"gara-gara kau, perusahaanku,.."

Jleb

Belum sampai pria tersebut selesai berbicara mengungkapkan kekesalannya pisau yang ia bawa sudah menusuk bagian perut baekhyun kemudian terjatuh.

Banyak pelayan bahkan sekertaris dan supir chanyeol meyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

Chanyeol terpaku melihat bagaimana baekhyun terjatuh menimpanya dengan darah yang berlumuran di sekitarnya. Sampai jeritan dan teriakan para pelayan akhirnya menyadarkannya. Beberapa pelayan berusaha memanggil dokter pribadi keluarga park dan yang lainnya berusaha untuk membawa pria yang menusuk baekhyun dengan susah payah.

Chanyeol langsung membopong tubuh baekhyun ala bridal style dengan terburu-buru menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan penanganan secara khusus oleh dokter, baekhyun sudah mulai membaik dan ternyata lukanya tidak cukup parah. Perutnya hanya tergores sedikit dan ia tidak membutuhkan banyak jahitan di lukanya.

Sementara pelaku penusukan tersebut kini telah di amankan dan di tangani oleh pihak kepolisian.

Selama baekhyun belum sadar, chanyeol setia menemani baekhyun ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia bahkan melewatkan rapat harian di perusahaannya dan memilih untuk membolos demi menjaga baekhyun.

"baekhyun-ah" ucap chanyeol ketika ia sadar ada sedikit pergerakan dari baekhyun hingga akhirnya baekhyun membuka matanya.

"chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun lirih

"syukurlah, lukanya tidak dalam. Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu mengalami hal ini" ucap chanyeol menunduk dengan penuh penyesalan.

"baekhyun, apakah kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya chanyeol ketika ia lihat baekhyun malah membalikan badannya dan memunggungi chanyeol.

"jangan lihat wajahku,.hiks" ucap baekhyun lirih. Dan chanyeol terkejut mendengar baekhyun menangis.

" _menyebalkan"_ batin baekhyun

"entah sejak kapan, aku jadi menyukaimu chanyeol,. Hiks" ucap baekhyun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak ingin chanyeol melihatnya menangis, karena itu sangat jelek dan menyebalkan menurutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pengakuan baekhyun, kemudian ia merangkul baekhyun dan menghadapkan wajahnya untuk bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

"jangan sembunyikan, perlihatkan wajahmu" ucap chanyeol dan dengan hati-hati ia menggenggam tangan baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasakan darahnya berdesir ketika melihat bagaimana cantiknya baekhyun meskipun ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Dengan pandangan tepat kedalam matanya chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan

"maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

"ya" jawab baekhyun.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan bibir keduanya sudah saling menempel, hingga tubuh baekhyun kembali terbaring di ranjang dengan chanyeol yang menindihnya diatas tubuh baekhyun dan bertumpu kepada tangannya yang saling menggenggam dengan tangan baekhyun. Bahkan kini keduanya saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Dan karena kebutuhan akan oksigen akhirnya keduanya melepaskan tautan tersebut hingga tersisa benang saliva diantara bibir keduanya.

"aku mencintamu _istriku_ "

"aku juga mencintaimu suamiku"

Dan kedua belah bibir tersebut kembali saling menyatu untuk menyampaikan hasrat dan perasaan bahagia yang tengah mereka rasakan. Akhirnya chanyeol benar-benar telah menjadikan baekhyun sebagai _istri_ nya secara lahir dan batin.

END


End file.
